


Understanding

by Lepidopteran (inarticulate)



Category: Amatsuki
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-04-04
Updated: 2008-04-04
Packaged: 2017-10-27 02:34:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 544
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/290711
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/inarticulate/pseuds/Lepidopteran
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Heihachi isn't really sure how to react to Tsuyukusa being snuggly.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Understanding

Heihachi's friends have never been _normal._ They're all beautiful and talented and tragic in their poise, and Tsuyukusa is no different. No, that's not right-- Tsuyukusa is very different, but he makes sense in a way Heihachi doesn't try to think about. He's just Tsuyukusa, and Heihachi knows what he feels like in his true form, his wings and fur soft under Heihachi's hands and the soft chirps tugging at Heihachi's heart. And, too, Heihachi knows the feeling of Tsuyukusa sitting on him, because he's decided that Heihachi is warmer than the floor.

"I could get you a pillow," Heihachi offers, his voice edging more towards a squeak than it really should. But Tsuyukusa is on his _lap,_ tall and spicy-smelling and with hair that tickles Heihachi's nose something awful.

Tsuyukusa slouches down, leaning back against Heihachi's shoulder. His voice is defiant, as if he expects Heihachi to argue when he says, "No."

How does someone argue with that?

Heihachi whimpers his assent, which is all he really can do when he's starting to realize that he's _really turned on_ by his friend being in his lap. It feels wrong, somehow, like Tsuyukusa's going to figure it out and-- well, Tsuyukusa wouldn't hurt him, but he might move, and Heihachi doesn't really want that, either. Even though his leg is threatening to fall asleep.

Tsuyukusa tips his head back, peering around at Heihachi. His shoulders look tense, and for a split second Heihachi wonders if he's brave enough to offer to rub them. But all those thoughts fly out of his head when Tsuyukusa says, low and grumpy, "What are you waiting for?"

"Tsuyukusa?" he asks, and, oh, _there's_ his voice breaking a little. He coughs, then chokes, then waits for Tsuyukusa to start thumping him on the back before he can speak again. But he doesn't speak; he's not good with words like Toki, and he's not suave like Kon. He reaches up, instead, to touch Tsuyukusa's face hesitantly, growing bolder when Tsuyukusa nuzzles into the touch-- and somehow his skin is just as soft as those feathers and fur, warm and addictive.

Heihachi swallows a lump in his throat as Tsuyukusa makes an annoyed noise and squirms around to straddle his lap, not quite meeting his eyes. That's all it takes, and Heihachi just lets go. He flings his arms around Tsuyukusa and _hugs,_ even though that's not what Toki or Kon would do, because it makes Tsuyukusa startle, then go limp. "Lie down," Tsuyukusa mutters into Heihachi's neck. "This isn't comfortable and the floor is cold."

It feels like his heart is going to burst as he lies down, grinning. "Can I touch you, Tsuyukusa?" he asks, just in case, because Tsuyukusa might have come to his senses, but Tsuyukusa nods his acknowledgment and starts pushing open Heihachi's robes. He hesitates oddly, like he's not quite sure what to do, and Heihachi realizes with a start that he might _not._ Who knows how ayakashi have sex?

He doesn't say, _I'll show you,_ because that's a Kon line, and if he tried it Tsuyukusa would probably get angry and leave. But he reaches up to touch Tsuyukusa, sliding his hands under Tsuyukusa's clothing, because he thinks he finally understands what Tsuyukusa wants.


End file.
